


Noxious

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Stryke Out, Gassed, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are gassed with Dragon Root, but Snotlout manages to save them.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Noxious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."

The purple gas steadily filled the room. Hiccup choked on it, brought up his arm to cover his nose and mouth as best as possible. The gas seemed to be mostly confined to the cell he and Toothless were in, which was good, as Snotlout was still trying to get them out. 

“Snotlout, hurry,” Hiccup choked out. The gas burned in his lungs, made his head feel fuzzy, and he didn’t know if he could stay awake much longer. It was clearly Dragon Root gas, and he didn’t know if that would kill him or not. Or if it would kill Toothless. 

Snotlout was flipping levers, tugging on the bars, slamming his axe against the bars. He seemed desperate, and Hiccup didn’t blame him. Had he been watching one of his friends in this situation he would be desperate too. 

Hiccup crashed to his knees, one hand to his head, the other his chest. He’d certainly scraped up his knees from that, but he just hadn’t been able to balance any longer. There was a loud thud and the ground shook slightly. Toothless was passed out. 

Finally, the bars lifted. Hiccup fell onto his stomach, coughing, wheezing, still in the cloud of gas. Snotlout grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of it. 

Hiccup closed his eyes.

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!” Snotlout cried. “Stay awake.”

“Ughn.”

Snotlout rolled Hiccup onto his back, sat and put his head in his lap. There were light slaps on his cheeks, and Hiccup opened his eyes.

“Snotlout?” He was growing confused. What had happened? Why was there a purple cloud of gas in the room? Why was Toothless still stuck in it?

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Get Toothless. H-help him.” Gods, how his lungs burned! And his head felt heavy and full of cotton. 

Snotlout called for Hookfang, and the dragon dragged Toothless out of the cloud of gas. Content with that, glad that his dragon would be alright, Hiccup closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness. 

  
  


Hiccup woke with his head pounding and his chest aching. He groaned, turned his head the other way. He was laying on his back in what felt like his bed, blankets and furs pulled over him. It felt like there were bandages around his knees.

“Hiccup!” two voices shouted simultaneously. He knew those voices, but couldn’t pinpoint them at the moment. 

“Ungh?” He opened his eyes halfway, saw two familiar faces hovering over him: Snotlout and Astrid.

“Oh my gods, how are you feeling?” Snotlout asked. “I-I was afraid… was afraid you wouldn’t wake up.”

“I feel great,” Hiccup said sarcastically. He began coughing, and he rolled onto his side and put his arm over his mouth. The cough made it feel like needles were being buried into his lungs. “Where’s Toothless?”

“He’s sleeping,” Snotlout said. He pointed towards his favorite stone. “Over there. Fishlegs said he’s gonna be okay. We’re more worried about you, actually.”

Hiccup rolled onto his back again, looked at them with half-lidded eyes. He was exhausted and hurting, and it felt like he needed to cough again. 

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup put a hand to his aching head. “Not… not really.”

“We went to investigate an island,” Snotlout said. “Me and you. And you got trapped and gassed with Dragon Root.”

“Well, thank you for getting me and Toothless out of there.” Hiccup started coughing again. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. 

“That’s it,” Astrid said, determined. “I’m getting Gothi.”

“You don’t-” more coughing- “need to.” 

Astrid brushed some hair out of Hiccup’s face. “Yeah, I kinda do. Snotlout, keep an eye on him.” And then she was hurriedly leaving before Hiccup could protest some more or even say goodbye. 

Hiccup groaned in pain and frustration. He didn’t want anyone to bother Gothi over something he would probably recover from in a day or so. Then again, they didn’t know what Dragon Root gas did to the human body, and Hiccup must have breathed in a lot of it.

Snotlout sat on the end of the bed. “So, how are you  _ really  _ feeling?”

“My lungs and head hurt,” Hiccup answered hoarsely. “And I’m tired as fuck.”

“Well, you can sleep now,” Snotlout said. He pulled up one of Hiccup’s blankets for him. “I’m going to make sure you’re okay.”

Hiccup smiled at that. Having Snotlout with him made him feel a lot better, especially since he’d been the one to save him. 

So, he let his eyes slide closed. It didn’t take long for sleep to come up and snatch him.


End file.
